dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = January 16, Age 276|Date of death = Before Age 461}} Alex (アレツクス'', Aretsukusu'') is the best fighter by following his parents' footsteps and the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces to alongside with his friends as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu ''and the anime episode in the flashbacks. He's the only son of Timmy and Kimberly, the grandson of Gerald Lyndon and Carla, Jeremy Hudson and Christine, the best friend of Michael, Johnny, Ella, Cassandra, Mitchell, Max, Jenny, Dennis, Ronnie, Kristen, Ben, Erica, Katherine. He's also the husband of Monique and the father of Ethan and Scarlett. Appearance Alex is a young child and young man of a tall, slimmer build and above height of a slender yet frame athletic skinny muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he has the As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Alex is the Biography Background Alex is born on January 16 of Age 276. ''Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Alex is mentioned by Melissa where Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Alex has appears as a eighteen years old teenager, Power Manga and Anime Alex is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Alex is Equipment Video Games Appearances Alex is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Alex, Trivia * Alex's name means Japanese name (アレツクス or Aretsukusu) is in Greek the meaning of the name Alex is: Defender of men; protector of mankind. * In American the meaning of the name Alex is: Defender of men; protector of mankind. * In English the meaning of the name Alex is: Abbreviation of Alexander defender of mankind. * It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Alex is "man's defender, warrior". Short form of Alexander. Often used independently as Alexander has become more and more popular. One of the few names used with equal frequency for both genders. * It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Alexander is "man's defender, warrior". From the Latin form of the Greek name Alexandros. The name was probably coined originally as a title of the goddess Hera, consort of Zeus. Alexander the Great (356-323 BC) conquered and ruled the greater part of the known world before his death at the age of 33. History describes him as a man of high physical courage, impulsive energy, and fervid imagination. It was a royal name in Scotland. * Alex's favorite hobby is drawing, training, traveling, carnival and eating ice cream with friends. * Alex's favorite food is baby carrots and pepperoni/cheese pizza. * Alex's favorite vehicle is air surfboard. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support